1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to computing systems and more particularly to managing content available for content prediction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common feature of electronic mail applications, word processing programs, chat programs, and texting programs is a content prediction feature, such as an autocorrect feature or spell check function, where as a user composes content within the program, the content prediction feature predicts content that a user may intend to compose and displays the predicted content for a user to select, to replace a word, portion of a word, or phase within the composed content with the predicted content. When a user is composing content using a small keyboard or touch screen, such as a mobile keyboard or touchscreen, the user may rely on the content prediction feature to predict the complete word that a user intends to compose, based on only a few letters of the word, so that the user can select the predicted content to complete the word, allowing the user to increase the speed at which the user can compose the communication or to quickly correct misspelled words as the user composes content.